


Crawl into Bed (Southern Comfort)

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Comfort, Cousin Incest, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Nick has a nightmare and needs to seek out his oldest boyfriend for a good shield. Basically a cute drabble





	Crawl into Bed (Southern Comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the IAWLT tour years, so older guys. Also they still have their wives and kids in this. Basically big poly relationship
> 
> MINOR FIXES

Kevin was cocooned in his hotel sheet and blankets, the comforter crinkling when he raised his head off his pillow. He was awoken by the adjoining room door squeaking open. He knew it was Nick, the only other boy that hadn’t already crawled into his bed from the next room over. AJ was rooming with Howie so he knew it wasn’t either of them. Brian had already crawled into his bed halfway through the night, a nightmare scaring him enough to come to his cousin. But now it was Nick opening the door, leaving it open behind him. 

Kevin cracked his eye open to look up from the pillow to the alarm clock. 4:47 stared back at him in glaring red. Kevin sighed, glad he had the single room and a king bed. 

“C’mon in Nickolas, Brian is far on the other end by now to cool off.” Kevin mumbled, moving from his blanket cocoon to sit up, lifting the sheets off his shirt and boxer clad body for Nick to climb in. The room was cool to breath and the bed was warm from body heat. “What’s going on baby, why’re you here?” Kevin asked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes before pushing his hair back.

“Dreamt about a plane crash and surviving.” Nick shuddered, kneeing Kevin’s thigh as he crawled over the older. “I was the only one to survive.”

Kevin hated those kinds of terrorizing dreams. He waited until Nick was laying down before he turned to face the pair of bed mates, scooting in closer to the shivering man. “Oh darlin’ ‘sokay now, Brian and I will keep you safe.” Kevin whispered, feeling Nick tuck into his chest like usual on these really bad nights. 

There was a soft grunt and groan before Kevin saw his cousin turn over, shuffling in to Nick’s soft body and eventually throwing an arm over the blond’s waist, hand smacking Kevin’s hip earning a soft ‘ _ ow _ ’. “Get some sleep. We’re here.” His scratchy voice and drawl was as thick as Kevin’s. He leaned in to press a misplaced peck that ended up on Nick’s nostril. “I’ll kiss properly in th’mornin’.”

Nick smiled, shimmying under the covers more, head resting on a white pillow and hair getting even more messy "Thank you.”

Brian was already out again, snoring softly and Kevin found his cousin’s ability to fall asleep fast so endearing. “Cuddle up Nicky, we’ll make the nightmares more bearable tonight, baby. And maybe when we wake up we can help erase them.” Kevin leaned down to give his youngest boyfriend a gentle kiss with a little slow sweep of tongue to soft candy pink lips. “Close those pretty eyes Nick and we’ll be the first things you see.” Kevin trailed little butterfly kisses up Nick’s nose and over his eyelids and brows. He ended with his own nose and lips pressed and nuzzling soft and ungelled hair. 

He made sure Nick was secure in their embrace, rubbing his thumb over Nick’s back where it was crushed between the younger man’s back and Brian’s belly. It was a pregnant pause that filled the space of the room. “I’m too old to do this still.” Nick sighed.

“Nightmares don’t care about age, Nicky, I’ve gone to Howie more times than any of you when I get them.” Kevin purrs into soft hair. “Just because you’re older doesn’t mean you can’t seek out comfort. Brian was scared shitless around one this mornin, that top of the hotel gig coming back to haunt him again.” Kevin heard Brian snore softly, and heard a little breathy chuckle from Nick. “I’ll stay up with you for a little while, how’s that sound, baby?”

“Don’t-”

“I’m not sacrificing my sleep, I’m making sure you’re safe in that head of yours. Scare away any demon I can from those creeping shadows.” 

“If you fall asleep stay asleep then?”

“Mhmm, I will, but wake me if you need me.”

“I- I will, I’ve been doing that for years haven’t I?”

“Yes you have, the sleep sucker is what I should call you. My wife made me sleep on the couch a few times when my cell phone went off. She almost killed me one night when our first born was fresh from the hospital and you called at two in the morning to congratulate us and make sure he was healthy.” Kevin chuckled deeply. “She loves that you care about her and our kiddos though, won’t stop talking about how you’re their uncle. They don't even stop asking for you.”

“What can I say? I care about my boyfriends’ families. Besides, Baylee loves me to death and Leighanne won’t stop offering a second helping every time we sit down to eat a meal. And James and Holden love playing monkey with me.” Nick smiles in the semi-dark.

“Baylee, that little monster loved anyone who let him break the house rules.” Kevin grinned. “Hence why I can’t take him to see movies anymore after the last one.”

They both crack up a little at the memory of a couple years ago, the Littrell’s were not happy with Kevin on that one.

When they eventually calm down Kevin is closing his eyes, listening to Brian snore softly. “I’m going to fall asleep soon Nicky. Just know nothing can touch you while you’re here okay? Brian and I will protect you.” Kevin’s soft voice is soothing to Nick, making the younger man sigh.

“Okay, okay. Get some sleep old man, I’ll see you when I wake up.”

“And I’ll be here to see you awake Nicky.” Kevin kisses his boyfriend’s short hair. “I love you, always.”


End file.
